Ask the Kamen Rider Casts
by PhantomDarkFanGirl2011
Summary: The casts From Den-O, W/Double, OOO, and Fourze are taking questions. So if you have something to ask then submit it and the gangs will answer! Rated for bad mouth, mostly from Momotaros.
1. Prologue

Ask the Kamen Rider Characters

Hello everyone! This is PhantomDarkFanGirl2011 here coming to you with a new project. I saw all the Q&A for hetalia and I thought it would be do a Kamen Rider version.

So the characters are:

Kamen Rider Den-O

Nogami Ryoutaro

Sakurai Yuuto

Momotaros

Urutaros

Kintaros

Ryuutaros

Seig

Deneb

Owner

Hana

Naomi

Kamen Rider W

Hidari Shoutaro

Phillip

Narumi Akiko

Terui Ryuu

Shroud

Sonozaki Saeko

Sonozaki Wakana

Kamen Rider OOO

Hino Eiji

Ankh

Izumi Hina

Izumi Shingo

Chiyoko

Akira Date

Gotou Shitaro

Satanaka Erika

Kougami (Cake Boss)

Kamen Rider Fourze

Kisaragi Gentaro

Utahoshi Kengo

Sakuta Ryuusei

Yuuki Jojima

Kazashiro Miu

Daimonji Shun

Kaizo Jingu (JK)

Nozama Tomoko

So submit your questions in and the cast will answer them to a point. Be warned they might be OOCness and some cursing.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Clawfang and Nyamu

The Kamen rider crews were sitting in their own sections of the garage they were staying in.

In the Den-O corner, Ryotaro was trying to calm Momotaros so he doesn't destroy the garage. Ryuutaors was coloring on the floor with crayons he got from Ryoutaro. Kintaros was on a coach with his arms crossed sleeping. Hana was punching Urataros in the stomach for flirting with the Fourze girls. Sieg was calmly sipping tea and eating some of the food Deneb nade for him. Yuuto had Deneb in a head lock for putting Shitake mushrooms in his food, again. Owner and Naomi were discussing the competitive streak of Fried rice contests.

Over in the W Corner, Shoutaro was trying to be hard-boiled while eating some of Fuuto's famous ramen with the giant naruto over the noodles. Philip was reading his book trying to find information on a subject, only he knows. Akiko was snuggling against Ryuu, who was glaring at Urataros giving him a 'You flirt with the Chief, and you are going to have hell to pay' look. Shroud was making a new gadget for both W and Accel. Saeko wason her laptop looking over emails that deal with new ideas for her company. Wakana was on her phone talking to her manager about what they were going to do for the next show.

Heading over to the OOO corner, Eiji was on a coach thinking of a job to get in order to buy tomorrow's panstu *1. Ankh was sitting in the rafters over the OOO corner eating an aisu*1, and thinking of how to get more cell medals. Hina and Shingo were on two chairs catching up with one another since Ankh doesn't need Shingo's body. Chiyoko was thinking of a new theme to do for the restaurant. Date and Gouto were thinking of strategies that would help win against yummies. Satanaka was eating some of Chiyoko's chili. Kougami was making his latest cake in the kitchen.

Now in Fourze's corner, Gentaro and Yuuki were talking about how cool space is and how they could go further into to space. Shun was trying to win Miu's heart back but it wasn't working. Tomoko was practicing her dark magic and Kamen Rider research. Kengo and Sakuta were seeing how they can improve the switches they have. JK was wondering what the other groups were up to. Since he need to know everything and to help Tomoko with her research.

In the middle of all that was Erin, who was looking at her laptop when she heard the ping signaling she got a new email. She went to her email account and checked it, "Sweet!"

Everyone looked up from what they were doing when they heard Erin scream.

"What's sweet?" Naomi voiced what everyone was thinking.

"I got some reviews and some had questions for you guys!"

"Really?" Shingo asked.

"Yep!" Erin smiles then turns to the Fourze group, "There isn't any for you this go around."

"That's fine," Kengo voiced for him and his friends and went back to what they were doing.

"Heh," Ankh just continued to eat his aisu.

"Ankh be nice!" Eiji started scolded Ankh who just ignored him.

Erin stepped in at that point "Ankh listen to Eiji otherwise your aisu are going in the trash"

Ankh jumps down from his perch and glares at Erin "You wouldn't dare"

"Try me"

"Ano…" Ryoutaro stepped in 5 minutes into the glaring contest "Can we go to the reviews now?"

Erin gave Ankh one last glare before smiling towards Ryoutaro "Sure!"

Erin then turned to her laptop screen and read the first review. "The first one is from **Clawfang**"

**Momotaro and Hana: Is it true that you guys act like an old marry couples?**

"He would have to act an age where he is considered marrying age" Hana crossed her arms

"What was that Hanakuso Onna?" Momo glared at Hana "I don't think you have the right to talk either"

Hana turns on Momo and kicks him in the shin. This makes Momo jump up and down holding his leg in pain.

**Owner: What is your real name?**

Nick Fury suddenly appears out of nowhere "That information is classified"

Everyone, minus Owner, jumps when they suddenly heard Fury answer the question.

"Where the HELL did you come from?" Momo yelled what everyone was thinking.

Fury starts to disappear "I am everywhere"

"Anyways" Erin looked at her screen to pretend that didn't happen.

**Shotaro: How many beds are in The Narumi Agency?**

"Well Phillip has a sofa down in the garage and I have a bed in the office, but Phillip likes to come in there when he needs to sleep" Shoutaro shrugged.

"Well there was this one time where Aki-chan sowed me y…" Phillip was about to finish when Shoutaro put a hand over Phillip's mouth

"We do not need to discuss that here" Shoutaro had a blush on his face and was looking at the Sonozaki women from the corner of his eye.

The Sonozaki women stopped what they were doing when they heard Raito start talking about something before Shoutaro stopped him. They all had an eyebrow raised in curiousity. Ryuu was giving his wife a curious look as well. Akiko just smile innocently at her husband.

"I so know where that conversation was going" Erin smirked at Shoutaro

Most of the W cast was giving Erin a curious look. Shoutaro on the other hand was glaring at her.

"Say anything and you will regret it"

"You try anything and your fedoras get it." Erin held up two fedoras. One was Boss's white hat with the rip, while the other was Shoutaro's favorite hat.

Spotting the two fedoras Shoutaro shut up immediately and sat next to Phillip. He was not about to let Boss's hat get ruined because of him or his favorite either.

**Philip: What is the most craziest experiment that you ever done?**

Phillip thought about that for a moment. He turned up stumped. Shoutaro and Akiko were even stumped with this question. All of them had no clue what the craziest experiment Phillip has done. There were to many to count.

**Eiji: If you were stuck in any riders worlds, who do you want to visit?**

Eiji stopped and thought for a moment "I think it would be Miharu-kun's world. I want to see how he became a Kamen Rider."

"That is so sweet!" Erin squealed and hugged Eiji.

**Owner: Is it true that you and head master are twins?**

"We are not twins" Owner said straight face and continued eating fried rice.

**Shingo: Who do you approved of dating your sister? Eiji or Ankh?**

"Neither of them are dating Hina" Shingo pulled the protective brother act and put himself between Hina and Eiji and Ankh. " Plus those two are somewhat together"

Ankh glared at Shingo with a blush on his face "WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!"

Eiji had a confused look on his face "I thought we were together?"

"Not like that you idiot!" Ankh grabbed Eiji's ear with his Greeed arm.

"Like what?"

"Dating Moron!"

Eiji blushed and understood what the question was asking.

Erin just rolled her eyes at the two of them. Ankh let's go of Eiji's ear and goes to the rafters.

Erin looks at the screen again "Our next review is from **Nyamu**"

**Dear Double, just how exactly do you two fit in one suit.**

"Well actually…"Phillip's mouth was once again covered by Shotaro's hand.

"Plain and simple we share one mind when we are Double" Shotaro knew Phillip was going to go on and on about it.

Shotaro finally removes his hand form Philip's mouth. To see Phillip started pouting because he didn't get to answer the question.

"Well that's all the time we have for now! See you next time!" Erin said waving

A/N I don't own any of the characters from Kamen Rider at all… If I did well that is a dream come true! Also please leave any questions you have for the casts… I will also accept dares on a certain level. Also thank you HikariNamikaze for helping me with this chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: KR-Orion, Dragon-kid90, and Kamen Rider Thanatos

Another great day in the Kamen Rider garage, the characters were minding their own business. When the door to the garage flew open.

"Erin I have more reviews for you!" Hikari hands Erin a stack of papers

"Thanks Hikari" Erin hugged Hikari and took the papers

"Who are you?" Yuuto asked

"I'm HikariNamikaze" Hikari introduced herself "I'm Erin's friend and I'm helping her to host the show"

Erin smiled "Yep! Since there is only 1 of me and a ton of you guys"

"That's cool" JK went back to ease dropping on the other group's conversations

Urataros started walkin over to Hikari, but was cut off by Hana hitting him in the head.

"Ok so the first review is from KR-Orion" Erin said happily

**I have a few questions. And good fic so far btw**

"Go right ahead and thanks!" Erin said

**To Akiko: Exactly how many Green Slippers do you have? If you have too many,**

**can I have one please? **

"There are never enough slippers to suppress Shoutaro's stupidity" Akiko smiled

"Oi!" Shoutaro glared at Akiko

Akiko just continued "Sure you can have a slipper if you have someone like Shoutaro" Hands the reviewer a green slipper

"Oi" Shoutaro shouted again.

"It's kind of true, Shoutaro" Phillip states not looking up from his book.

"What is this pick on Shoutaro Day!?" Shoutaro crosses his arms and slouches in his seat.

"I thought every day is pick on Shoutaro Day?" Hikari asked curiously.

Shoutaro was about to say something, but one look at Erin with Boss's hat, shut him up immediately. Erin smiled and went on with the questions.

**To Eiji: Don't you ever get embarrassed walk around with your underpants like that?**

"Is that supposed to be embarrassing?" Eiji thought that was normal

"Yes you Idiot!" Ankh yelled at his moron of a partner

"Aw, Ankh just wants to keep the sight of Eiji's pantsu to himself" Hikari teased Ankh

"NO I don't!" Ankh leapt up to the rafters blushing.

Hikari started to dance the conga while singing "Tsun-tsun, tsun-tsun, tsun-tsun-tsun Tsundere"

"Shut up! Who are you calling a Tsundere!" Ankh blushed even more!

"You of course!" Hikari continues to dance.

Erin just rolled her eyes and looked at the next question.

**To Shun: After the prom did you and Miu get together again? Shun/Miu pairings**

**ftw!**

"Yes" Shun smiled and looked at Miu

"No" Miu frowned and looked at Shun

"Maybe" the both shrugged when they couldn't agree with an answer.

**Lastly to Hana: Does it get annoying having to put the Imagin in their place all the time?**

"Well someone has to do it" Hana glared at the Imagin.

"Gomenasai Hana-san" Ryotaro looks down

"It's alright Ryoutaro" Hana puts a hand on Ryoutaro's shoulder to comfort him.

"Thanks for the awesome questions!" Erin said smiling "Our next review is from **Dragon-kid90**"  
**Naomi: What is your secret to have a nice butt?**  
"Coffee!" Naomi holds out a tray full of coffee.  
The Imagin all go over and grab a cup along with Shingo, Gotou, Date, Shoutaro and Ryuu. Shoutaro and Ryuu both silently agree that Ryuu's coffee is better.  
**Satonaka: How many years have you worked at Kougami Foundation?**  
"Enough that I deserve a raise" She looks pointedly at Kougami  
"Of Course that desire is SUBERASHI!" Kougami says while making a new cake.  
"Thank you for asking" She then goes back to eating the first cake.  
**Gentaro: According to the Urban Legend, which of the Riders admires you much** **(from Ichigo to OOO)?**  
"AMAZON because he liked being friends too," Gentaro said fixed the sides of his hair.  
**Shotaro: Any news from Queen & Elizabeth in the musical business?**  
Shoutaro thought for a moment "Yeah they're doing great. I have their latest article and single somewhere," He starts looking around the W corner and sees Phillip holding them up. "Ah, thanks Aibou"  
"You're Welcome Shoutaro" Phillip hands Shoutaro the CD and article.  
**Date: Any reason of yours to nickname Ankh as "Anko"?  
**"Isn't that how it's pronounced?" Date asked  
"No it's Ankh not Anko, Date-san" Gouto explained calmly  
"Really?"  
"Yes"  
"Huh, oh well" Date shrugs his shoulders and goes back to eating his oden.  
**Miu: How many times did you say "Oops!" frequently?**  
"Well I don't mess up that often" Miu turns to look at the others in the Kamen Rider club "However, my subordinates in the Kamen Rider club do cause me to say it quite often"  
Some of the group looked like they didn't care while Gentaro and Yuuki looked confused.  
"What if they don't mess up and you just say it anyways?" Erin asked curiously  
"That doesn't happen"  
**Ryuu: How long is your marriage with Akiko?**  
"Don't ask me questions" Ryuu said with a straight face  
"We have been married for almost a year now" Akiko answered for her husband  
**Ankh: Why are you obsessed with ice creams?**  
"Che I don't have to explain myself to you" Ankh was still sulking in the rafters  
Hikari grabbed one of Akiko's slipper and throws it at Ankh, which misses and hits Eiji instead "I'm sorry Eiji."  
"That's fine" Eiji rubbed the spot where he got hit.  
Erin then grabbed the slipper and aims for Ankh's head, and hits his dead on.  
Ankh almost falls off the rafters from getting hit. "Oi, that hurt!"  
"Answer the question then!" Erin yelled while holding an aisu.  
"I just like them OK!" Ankh yelled pissed off and rubbing his head.  
Erin smiled and tossed the aisu up to Ankh. He caught it in his free hand, ripped the wrapper off and stared to eat it.  
A/N: To Kamen rider Thantos, I am sorry but I only have Fourze, OOO, W/Double, and Den-o doing the question. Sorry if you don't get your answer. Anyways thanks for the awesome reviews and hope to get more!  
HikariNamikaze note: There were some questions that were not addressed because it would be going over the T rating. Sorry, but we don't intend on changing the rating at all. Thanks for your submissions. So please ask T rated questions from now on!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dragon Kid90, Rainbow for the win, Rider Cure, and KR-Orion

"Hey Erin I have more Reviews for you!" Hikari looked around looking for Erin when she noticed she wasn't anywhere in the garage.

"Thanks Hikari!" Erin yelled from the rafters

Everyone looked up to see what Erin was doing.

"What are you doing up there?" Hikari was worried for her friend.

"I thought I heard something up here and decided to look around" Erin continued to walk around in the rafters.

"Are you sure it wasn't Ankh that made that noise!" Hikari yelled

"I'm sure since he is on the coach next to Eiji"

Hikari looked over to the OOO corner and sure enough there was Ankh on thee coach easting aisu.

"I was giving him an aisu when we heard the noise" Eiji explained

"AHHH! Let Go!"

Everyone turned to the rafters to see Erin being held by a blonde male.

"Ah, but we weren't invited so why should I let you go unless it's over the rafter's safety guard" the male said slyly.

Erin gulped scared.

The male was joined by two other males and a female. Ankh glares at them all.

"Great the other Greeed are here" Ankh sulks on the coach.

"What? Do you not like us?" The man in a green jacket asked while dropping to the floor.

"No Shit Uva!"

"Mezul, can we eat some candy?" The male in a gray shirt asked the female.

"Of course Gamel" Mezul said and jumped down from the rafters

Gamel clapped and joined Mezul on the ground. Ankh and Uva were having a glaring contest while the last one still had Erin in his grasps.

"Kazari…" Hikari warns with a threatening aura around her.

Kazari jumps down with Erin and lets her go once they reach they land on the ground. Erin runs to hide behind Hikari once Kazari releases her.

"You ok Erin?" Hikari asked concerned

"Yeah, but we have some new guests now"

"I see that" Hikari rolls her eyes, which causes Erin to pout. "Anyways let's get to the reviews"

Erin looks at the paper "The first is from **Dragon-Kid90**"

**Phillip: Since your real name is Raito, did the Sonozaki Family use you to create numerous GaiaMemories?**

The Sonozaki women look down when they hear the question. They feel bad for either using him or letting their father use him.

Phillip looked at his family. "Yes they did but I didn't know that at the time" He tries to console his family.

**Ryuusei: How long have you and Tomoko been dating?**

Ryuusei was confused "What are you talking about? We're not…" He turns to see Tomoko had a dark aura around her. Ryuusei just stayed silent in case he said something wrong.

**Gotou: Your current role as Kamen Rider Birth, was planned by Kougami from the beginning?**

"It was?" Gouto looks at Kougami confused

**Urataros, Kintaros and Ryuutaros: Did you flirted once with Naomi?**

Urataros smiled "Of course! Why would I not flirt with her?"

Kintaros was sleeping in a corner so he didn't answer.

Ryuutaros was confused "What do you mean?"

**Yuuto: Are you Ryotaro's brother-in-law since he remembered that you are his sister's boyfriend, and by any means, Hana's father?**

"Well I'm not engaged to Airi at the moment but I will be in the future maybe" Yuuto plain and simple.

**Owner: What year was built the Den-Liner?**

Owner looks over at Kogami, who then look over to Satonaka, and she holds up a screen, and Nick Fury appears on it

"This is a pre-recorded message because I am too busy to deal with your crap, Hikari. That information is classified."

Hikari smiles innocently at everyone. Erin just rolls her eyes while Satonaka puts the screen back down on the table.

**Akiko: Have you planned to form a family with Ryuu?**

Akiko blushes and looks at the floor

"Don't ask us questions!" Ryuu holds Akiko to calm her down.

"Nextis **rainbow for the win**"

**To Philip: who do love the most out of W? **

The entire group looks at Philip, who is thinking on how to respond. "If I Had to pick it would be Shoutaro. He's my aibou after all!" Phillip smiles.

Shoutaro hugs Phillip for choosing him. Hikari and Erin gave each other a knowing look and silently aww at the two of them.

**To Shoutaro: Are you sure that you are Hardboiled, not just halfboiled?**

Philip keep a hold of Shoutaro, who wanted to find who did the question.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I. AM. NOT. I REPEAT, NOT! HALF-BOILED!" Shoutaro struggled until someone hits the back of his head and turns to see Akiko and her slipper, Shoutaro stopped and started to sulk.

**To Gentaro: what type of gel do you use to keep your hair the way it is?**

Gentaro grins and fixes his hair. "Friendship gel!"

Kengo and Ryuusei facepalm.

**To Ryuusei: Do you have a girlfriend/boyfriend? **

Ryuusei looks at the other club members "Well not exactly…"

**To Eiji: How do you put up with Anka's behaviour all the time?**

Ankh just glares at Eiji to see what his response will be.

Eiji just waves his hand motioning he didn't want to answer that question.

**TO Anka: How come your so mean and rude to people?**

Ankh just crosses his arms "What have the stupid humans done to deserve my kindness?"

Erin jumps in at that point "Well Eiji gives you Aisu, and helps collect cell and core medals for yo"

"That's his job"

"He also found you a place you can perch when you're not collecting medals" Hikari smirked

Ankh stayed quiet. Hikari did have a point but he wasn't going to say it out loud.

"OK this next review comes from **Kider Cure**" Erin said looking at the paper.

**My question is for Gentaro out of the Showa Era Riders which one is your fav?**

Gentaro grinned "They are all my buddies, but Amazon is my friend making buddy!"

"This last one is from **KR-Orion**" Erin said

**Thank you for the Slipper Akiko! I will use it when I find someone like Shoutaro. And thanks to everyone who answered my questions and great chapter Erin.**

Erin smiled "I am glad you like it, KR-Orion"

Akiko smiled "You are very welcome! It is so useful when it comes to knocking sense into Shoutaro and anyone else!"

Shoutaro glared at Akiko "Will you knock that off!"

Akiko glared back at Shoutaro, "Why should I?"

"Because it is really annoying!"

Akiko grabs one of her slippers and hits Shoutaro with it.

"You're welcome" The gang who answered her answers the first time

A/N: I do not own Kamen Rider. They belong to the people who made them and the characters as well. Please send in questions for the gang to answer! Also put in some dares as well! It's more fun when you have some dares.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ATKRC: Shiazen, Yob3, and PrincessOfDestiny14

"Hikari we have more reviews!" Erin yelled

"Cool" Hikari said half-heartedly from her seat in the OOO corner

"What are you doing?" Erin asked coming next to the big group surrounding Hikari.

When Erin got towards the front of the group she saw, Hikari and Ankh were in the middle of a glaring contest to see who gets the aisu that Eiji is holding.

"How long have they been like this" Ryotaro asks the people in the room.

"For a few hours now" Hina stated sighing. She knew this would happen.

Erin snaps her finger in front of Hikari and Ankh and they both blink and turn to her glaring

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"To get you to snap out of it and so we can get on to our reviews!" Erin said grabbing the aisu from Eiji and eating it anyways. Knowing what was going to happen starts running

Hikari and Ankh look at her then at each other silently agreeing to the other. They start to chase after Erin for eating the aisu they were competing for yelling "You are so dead!"

"Well while they are doing that let's start with the reviews" Gentaro said grabbing the papers from the table. "The first review is from **Shiazen**"

"**Shiazen:I want to ask too! XD**

"Go for it Shiazen!" Erin said still running from Ankh and Hikari. She was almost done with the aisu.

**To Philip: why do you like to dress ambiguously like that?**

"Dress? Huh? Oh, you mean my outfits?" Phillip looks at the outfit he was wearing. "Well, it has to do when I fused with the Gaia Library and became data; I was wearing this exact outfit (only at a younger age and at a smaller size) when I fell in. So Shou-chan thought it would look good if all of my outfits were like that! Since I stayed inside mostly because Museum was looking for me, I didn't mind. It's actually really comfortable."

**To Singo: compared to Hina, do you have any strange power like her?**

"I like to think I'm a fairly good detective, as it was always my dream to be. I'm told I'm a great dancer, too, but other than that, no. I don't have super strength or anything. She got that from our mother." Shingo looked at Hina. She was watching the three run after each other still.

Hina thought it might be good to stop them at some point. Maybe grab Ankh and Hikari by the ear, but she would have to catch them in order to do that.

**To Kougami-san: Do you think Eiji's obsession towards pants is also a desire?**

"Yes it's a magnificent desire!" Kougami answered while making a cake… again

"KOUGAMI STOP MAKING YOUR DAMN CAKES!" Erin yelled still being chased "You're making a mess, and you never clean up after yourself!"

"I will make sure he cleans up" Satanaka said while eating his third cake and offered Erin a slice of cake.

Erin grabbed two slices and through it over her shoulder. The two slices hit Ankh and Hikari in the face. Erin starts to laugh and goes over to Date and Gotou to hide behind them. Ankh and Hikari wipe the cake from their eyes and look around for Erin. They go in the opposite direction that she ran. Erin grinned silently to herself. Date and Gotou just shrug.

**to Ankh: it's may not really a question, but the first time I saw you in** **magazine article about OOO back then, I thought you were a woman haha.**

Ankh stopped trying to find Erin and glares at the reviewer "who are you calling a girl?"

Hina, Date, Gotou and Shingo try not to laugh at that. While the Greeed are all bursting out laughing mostly Uva, Kazari and Gamel. Mezul just shook her head.

**To Gentarou: about your hair ... were you imitating someone or styled it by** **your own inspiration?**

"That's… A Secret. I can just say, it looks the best on me" Gentaro said and while fixing his hair.

**To Kengo: what the hell actually your illness is?**

Satanaka helps Hikari hold up a screen and Nick Fury's recorded message from earlier comes on "This is a pre-recorded message because I am too busy to deal with your crap, Hikari. That information is classified."

"Thanks **Shiazen** now this next review comes from **yob3**" Erin stated coming out of her hiding place.

**To Hina, Hana, and Akiko: You guys are largely in charge of keeping the idiots in line, correct? What was the most idiotic thing any member of each of your crews did? And who do you think takes over you threes role in the Fourze crew?**

"Miu takes over our role as keeping the idiots in line." The three all agreed on it

"I lost count of how many stupid things the Imagin on the denliner do daily" Hana face palmed then glared at the Imagin

"Shoutaro is generally an idiot" Akiko shrugs

"OI!" Shoutaro yelled from his spot next to Phillip

Akiko sticks her tongue out at him. Then snuggles up to Ryuu, who put an arm around her to make sure she was happy.

"Well there was that time with the pantsu and the aisu at the same time…." Hina started to blush remembering that event

Everyone looks at her while Ankh and Eiji, who are blushing like mad. They thought no one had seen them that day.

"You do not want to know" Hina tried to shake off the image from that day.

**To Tomoko: Do you like Ryusei? And dont lie! The moon will know!**

Tomoko chuckles darkly and looks at Ryusei who laughs nervously and turns away.

**To W: Have you guys ever tried trading memories? To make like TriggerLuna? Or HeatCyclone?**

"That's an interesting idea" Phillip brought his hand to his chin thinking of the possibilities.

"We did try Phillip and it hurt like hell" Shoutaro still remembered the pain from that time Phillip got to curious.

**To Accel: what happens if you put a W memory in the AccelDriver?**

"Don't ask me questions" Ryuu said with a scowl.

Philip looks thoughtfully at Shoutaro who just says "NO!" which then causes Phillip to pout.

**To Shingo: If Hina HAD to date one of the Kamen Riders present, who would you choose?**

"None of the above" Shingo said completely straight faced.

**To Chiyoko: What did you do with Dr. Makis doll? **

"Oh my, I'm not quite sure WHAT to do with Owari…I tried putting him on top of the freezer, but Ankh-chan objected! I tried sitting him on the counter, but Eiji didn't like the idea of putting him near his clothing line full of pantsu…and Hina doesn't like me putting him anywhere. I'm really at a loss!"

"The next review is from **Princess OfDestiny14**" Ryoutaro said with the paper in hand

**Here's my questions...**

**Hina: Do you like Eiji?**

"Wait a minute, what? N-No!" Hina said turning tomato red.

**Eiji: Do you like Hina?**

"Um… she is like a little sister so yeah?" Eiji said confused.

**Ryuusei: Who is your favorite member of the Kamen Rider Club?**

The Kamen rider club members turn to stare at Ryuusei

"Um if I really had to like choose, even if I shouldn't. I would choose maybe Tomoko" Ryuusei saw a dark aura come from Tomoko saying to choose her otherwise bad things will happen to him

**Yuki: Do you like anyone in the Kamen Rider Club?**

"Of course I do they are all my friends right Gen-chan?" Yuuki turns to Gentaro

"Of course Yuki" Gentaro give her a thumbs up.

They both do the Uchu Kitaa pose while shouting "Friendship Kitaa"

Hikari and Erin are rolling their eyes and thinking "oh boy"

"Anyways that's all for today tune in next time for more craziness" Erin and Hikari said together

TBC

Thank you all for being patient with me and my updates. I am so sorry it's late! I had so many things to do and what not. I will try to update as fast as I can. Also special thanks to HikariNamikaze for helping with updates.


End file.
